


I’ll Take All My Heart, Break And Swallow It Down

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Series: Tv Show/Movie Tropes [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Never Have I Ever, OOC John Laurens, Worried Parent George Washington, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: An excerpt from the last episode of Never Have I Ever on Netflix with Hamilton
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (side), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan (side)
Series: Tv Show/Movie Tropes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I’ll Take All My Heart, Break And Swallow It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the end scene of Never Have I Ever, the Netflix Original 
> 
> Title taken from Boys Like You by Kids At Midnight, also in the show

Today would’ve been a great day to enjoy while at the beach. The summer breeze was gentle, the sand under their feet warm. Alexander stood staring out into the ocean, reminiscing over the peaceful times he shared with his mother. 

He and Martha were always close, and she took many of his secrets and confessions with her when she passed. George was well aware of the close relationship between his son and his deceased wife. He’d struggled to form a closer bond with Alexander, since the boy was usually distant and highly independent. Not to mention, he was currently at that age where he was exploring himself and coming to terms with his wants and needs. These were the moments kids were embarrassed to be seen with their parents, refusing their help and advice. George speaks from personal experience. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Lafayette making his way to stand next to Alexander. The college student grabbed a hold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze and muttering what were most likely a few words of empathy. It was an unusual sight, given the fact that Alexander wasn’t too fond of his cousin. The dislike may have been caused by the young boy’s jealousy towards Lafayette and how insanely loved he was, but George would neither confirm nor deny that. Though, to be fair, Laf did happen to be dating a boy from his school named Hercules knowing damn well his parents involved him in an arranged marriage overseas. The thought of having so many people chasing him while Alex couldn’t even seem to get one really bothered the younger boy. 

But putting that thought aside, George was going to do everything in his willpower to improve his relationship with Alex. His son needed him, and he’s going to be there for him until the day he no longer could. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

  
  


This week had been hectic, to say the least. 

It seemed like Alexander’s plan to peek in high school had been a total disaster. He was currently on a ‘friend break’ with Eliza and Angelica, the only two people who would willingly hang out with him. His plan to become popular was also unsuccessful. He could hardly believe his obsession with John Laurens, one of the most popular kids in school, was the cause of his big argument with the two sisters. Why did he allow that boy to get in between him and his only two friends? The guy was a complete douchebag, and for some reason, Alexander had been completely clueless to realize that.

There was also his current housing situation. After a heated argument with his father, Alex left home. He ‘moved in’ with Thomas Jefferson, the boy he swore he hated. The guy had money, more than he knew what to do with, and his parents were never home. Thomas agreed without a question, which was quite unusual, but who cares? He had a place to stay. No one knew his location.

Or so he thought. Lafayette turned up at the house one day, a tote full of items from home in hand. He stressed how George missed him, how he wished for him to come back home. It was a useless attempt. His father also found out (possibly from Lafayette) and paid him a visit, discussing with him what he planned to do with his mother’s ashes. He invited him to join him at the beach, where he’d be scattering them. Martha used to love the beach, and George thought it’d be a good idea to do it there. Alex tried to put up a fight, yet George seemed rather calm and wouldn’t give in to his anger. After coming to terms that the conversation was going nowhere, he made his leave, but not before letting Alexander know the time of their departure. 

Thomas heard about the incident, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He invited Alex’s best friends to help get through the stubborn boy’s head. And thank goodness he did. Angelica and Eliza helped him realize how important his presence would be. He’d regret this decision if he refused to join his family to say one last final goodbye to his mother. Just as Thomas planned, Alex decided to go. And after a devistangly slow trip in an overly expensive car with his sworn enemy, Alex barely made it in time. He was able to join his father and his cousin, apologizing profoundly for the past week. George assured him everything would be alright, and that that could wait. Right now, their main focus was his mother. And so, together, they said a few words, recalling a few good memories of Martha. After a quick prayer, George released her into the ocean. They shed plenty of tears in the past few minutes, soaking in the silence around them for a little while longer. 

Which brings us to now. 

“I think it’s time we should go” George announced, turning his attention towards the boys. Lafayette agreed, Alexander following with a nod. 

With that being said, the three marched up the sandy hill that led towards the parking spots. As the cars came to view, so did a certain black Porsche. Alexander cleared his throat, averting his attention from the luxurious car to both his father and cousin.

“You guys should go ahead. I’ll catch up” he said. Before he made another move, George stopped him in his tracks. 

“Can I expect you back home?” he asked, maintaining a neutral face. However, deep down, he hoped and prayed the answer would be yes. 

“Yeah, you can” Alex answered truthfully, noting the grin on his father’s face. Laf also smiled widely, telling him he’d see him later as he and George continued walking.

As Alex neared the car, Thomas’s slumped figure could be seen leaning against the window. His mouth was slightly ajar, but his eyes were tightly shut. Alex walked to the passenger side and opened the car door, surprised to find it unlocked. The action startled the other boy, but relaxed when he realized who it was. 

“Hey. Did you make it in time?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep. Alex found it oddly cute.

“You stayed” Alex started, sliding into the passenger seat. He was aware he completely dodged to question. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment because...

Thomas waited for him.

“I mean, yeah of course. What else was I supposed to do? What if you didn’t have a ride...”

His voice slowly decreased in volume as he noticed Alex glancing between his eyes and lips, as if asking for permission. Thomas sucked in a breath before granting it, moving forward as Alex met him halfway. 

It was a moment of pure bliss. He’d been waiting for this his entire life. Ever since he met the little ball of fury back in middle school, he was strangely attracted to him and his brilliant mind. Alexander was a stubborn fire that couldn’t be tamed, an outspoken kid who was unafraid of almost anything. Thomas attempted to control the other boy, hoping his taunts and insults would be enough to bring him below Thomas. Why? Because he himself knew Alex was irresistible, and he wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions in check. Thomas tried to make himself seem better, above Alexander, flaunting his money and parent’s connections. Always competing for first place in any academic-related activities, and attempting to appear smarter, brighter, than the other boy. He focused on his own achievements to ignore the attraction he felt towards Alexander. 

Obviously it was no use. 

Alexander had him wrapped around his finger. And honestly? He had absolutely no problem with that. 

They were too busy to hear the slight buzz of a cell phone, both indulging in each other’s presence. Eventually, the person calling on the other end gave up after a few rings, allowing the phone to go silent. 

Alex now had a missed call from one John Laurens. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Team Ben or Team Paxton?


End file.
